I Am Sirius, Hear Me Roar
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: Sirius is fed up with Lily's treatment of James. He takes it upon himself to give Lily some perspective on the way she exploits James and her power over him. Told from Sirius' POV. Rated for slight cursing. ONE-SHOT


**I don't even know what I'm planning on writing right now. I just had really bad writer's block and figured I'd get on here and kind of see what happens. I'm watching Vh1 right now and hearing about the successes of various N'sync members. Isn't that inspirational?**

**Disclaimer: Damn, if Sirius was mine...Yeah well, no use in dreaming, I'm poor.**

**I Am Sirius, Hear Me Roar**

My name is Sirius Black. And I'm done.

Done with what, you may ask. I am done putting up with Lily Evans. It's time someone put that girl in her place.

What brought about this sudden refusal to deal with Ms. Evans, you may also ask. Today, that horrible, conniving, little...well, you get the point. She destroyed my best friend. James Potter, my fellow Marauder, and unofficial brother, was practically torn to shreds by that _witch _Lily Evans.

No, not literally! But the watery smile and harsh laugh James attempted after her harsh verbal beating showed that her words were killing him inside.

_Flashback_

_"Wotcher, Evans," James started. In my professional opinion that was a perfectly kind attempt at conversation._

_"What this time?" Oh, my. Pissy today aren't we Evans? (Okay, so as a close friend of James, I may be a _wee_ bit biased. But really, that was unwarranted!)_

_"I just thought, you know," James, no! Don't trail off! It'll give her more time to mock you! Finish the thought!_

_"What now you're not even smart enough to finish a thought? How the hell did you make Head Boy?" Damn her quick wit._

_"I just wanted to ask how your summer was." Good idea. Guilt card. Waitta go Jamesie._

_"Good. Summer was summer." Evans, he's being nice. Thaw yourself out a little._

_"Oh. Me too. Looking forward to the new year?" Just let it die, James. This is heading nowhere fast._

_"Ugh. You know what would make 7th year absolutely perfect?" That smile can't be good!_

_"No. But, if I can help.." NO! Bad, bad, bad, idea James!_

_"My year would be completely perfect if you would leave me the hell alone! I don't care if you're Head Boy, I'll find a way to avoid you. Just stop talking to me. Stop trying to dat me. I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. In fact, I wish we'd never met. So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to turn around, walk away, and avoid me at all costs. And do you know why. Because I **hate** you. **Loathe** you. **Abhorr** you. So leave me be!" _

That **bitch.**

And so I spent the last two hours watching James, my friend, my brother, stare aimlessly into space. I could tell that this had hit him hard (Lily's rejections always did). But, I had the feeling James wasn't likely to get over this. The emptiness in his eyes was enough to make me look twice. That girl would pay for this.

That's right, I am Sirius, hear me roar!

* * *

"Lillian Marie Evans!" I was on the war path.

"What is it Black?"

"Do you _enjoy_ being such a frigid bitch?"

"I'm sorry?" Oh don't stand there looking all innocent.

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

"Obviously I don't, you dumbass." If she wasn't a girl, I'd hit her.

"I'm referring to the verbal beating you gave James earlier this evening."

"Oh please. Like that affected anything."

"Are you bloody serious?" This girl must be the biggest idiot I have ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"That's your job, you git." OH NO! She did not just go there!

"Listen, you broke James heart, so here's how it's gonna go. You're going to ask James if you can speak to him. Then, politely apologize. I don't care how you explain it. 'Sorry James. Don't worry, I pulled that stick out of my ass. No big deal.'"

"What the hell is your problem Black? So I put your friend in his place for once. I think he's earned it!"

Yup. Last straw.

"You. Are. An. Idiot. For once? Where the hell did that come from? You have been hurting that boy for the past five years. I have seen him laugh, cry, and scream over your rejections more times than I can count. You have brozen his heart a thousand times over! I was honestly scared for his life by fourth year. That's how depressed he was! And then, my God, the complete transformation he went through last year! For goodness sake, he started tutoring little kids! He quit pranking! He also hasn't had a date in more than five months. All for some stupid bitch who can't open her eyes and see the power she has over a really decent guy who has spent years devoting himself to her."

"You're wrong. He's the same arrogant ass he always was. The same one who pranked every guy I ever dated. The same one who ruined the best friendship I ever had. The same one who tortured me for first and second year."

"No. I'm right. James is the same person he always was. The same guy who was so hopelessly in love, that he did everything he could make sure some jackass didn't break your heart. Who did his damndest to show you that supposed friend's true colors. The same James who was so painfully shy he could do nothing but mock the girl he secretly thought of as beautiful. The guy who had to hide his feelings with some rediculous arrogant charade because of some fear of rejection."

"That's...it can't be...it's _Potter._"

"Yes. It is. So get of that fucking high horse and take a look around. You've been looking down on the rest of us for way too long."

* * *

The next day I was walked to class with James and Remus, minding our own business. Suddenly, I saw a flash of red, bouncy hair fall into step beside James.

"I've learned something very important today," Evans announced.

"Is that so?" Remus, ignore her! We hate her remember?!

"Actually, that was directed at James." Well aren't we all prim and proper, Ms. Evans?

"He would have responded but he's supposed to leave you the hell alone." Nice! Remus, that one stung!

"Well then, I'll just have to announce to everyone what I have learned: I am a haneous bitch."

James, say something! Stop gaping!

"Come again?" No! Be angry, James!

"I said, I have been a colossal bitch. You were trying to be nice. I practically spat in your face. You don't deserve my treatment. I want you to know, that from now on, you have nothing but my respect. I swear. I'm just glad someone made me see reason."

And then, we'd reached transfiguration. I dragged Remus into the classroom, but not before I saw James grabbing Lily's hands and pressing her against the wall. She was trapped, and James had a hungry look in his eyes.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile to myself when the bell rang, and a satisfied, though admittedly rumpled looking James stumbled into the room, an even more dishevelled Lily following at his heels.

That's right. I am Sirius, hear me roar.

* * *

**And I suppose that's that. I have a gut feeling it sucks, but it took me almost two hours, so I'm not going to bother to fix it. Remember to review!**


End file.
